Total Drama Camp
by Seth Graystone
Summary: Twenty-two teens are tricked into going to a run-down summer camp in Muskoka, where they compete for 5000. But alliances, relationships, and treachery block each teen's path to fame. Who will win, and who will actually survive? An AU version of TDI.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island.**

This is like an AU of TDI, a retelling and edited version with new alliances, antagonists, and challenges.

000000000

**Total Drama Camp:**

**Episode 001: Welcome to Wawanakwa**

On an old and almost forgotten island somewhere in the water of Canada, man with black hair stood. He was the host of Total Drama Island, Chris McLean. He had a five–a-clock shadow and wore a blue shirt with khaki pants.

"We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, a crappy camp somewhere in Muskoka!" Chris announced to the camera in front of him.

He walked down to a dock and looked at the sea, where a large boat was to come, carrying the many contestants.

"Every three days, the teams that will be formed will go through life-threatening challenges, and the losing team will send off someone on their team. The loser that gets voted off will go on the Boat of Shame and leave Camp Wawanakwa FOREVER!" Chris shouted.

The large boat comes into view and prepares to stop.

"Here they come! By the way, we told them they would be staying at a five-star resort, so if they seem kind of T.O'd, that's why,' Chris said.

When the boat stopped, a long bridge came out and the first contestant showed up. This was an odd boy, dressed in a heavy hoodie, blue pants, and a blue hat.

"Ezekiel is here. What's up?" Chris asked. Ezekiel looked up at the sky and pointed.

"A bird," he said.

"I know that you've been homeschooled for your entire life, but try not to get eliminated early, okay?" Chris said.

"Whatever you say," Ezekiel said as he walked to the back of the dock.

Suddenly, a new figure showed up. This one had red hair and wore a small green shirt and a green skirt. She did a series of flips off of the boat and ended up skidding into the water.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm not really sure. Well, that was Izzy. Up next is..." loud rock music filled the air.

"Duncan," Chris said as the delinquent known as Duncan appeared. He wore a black shirt with the image of a skull-shaped cartoon face on it, smiling devilishly. Beneath that shirt he wore a long-sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts, and red and white sneakers. He was carrying a stereo on his shoulder.

"**This **is where we're staying?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, it is," Chris said.

Duncan grabbed Chris by the neck of his shirt and said,"I don't like surprises."

"Yeah, Mr. Wong, your Parole Officer, told me you would say that. And to call him if he needed anything," Chris said with a grin.

"You'd better watch your back," Duncan said before walking to the edge of the docks, where he started to carve a skull into the wood with a pocketknife.

A boy with blond hair, a cowboy hat, a pink shirt opened up, and blue pants, skateboarded down the boat's ramp, landing beside Duncan.

"Geoff is here," Chris said.

"Dude, where's the hot tub?" Geoff asked.

"That's the thing, there isn't one!" Chris said.

"Don't you get it, you mouth-breathing neanderthal? He lied!" a voice said as the three guys and host turned.

This new arrival was a dark-skinned boy dressed in a red sweater over a blue collared shirt and green shorts.

"So, Noah showed up," Chris said, marking something off on a clipboard.

Next, a girl with long black hair appeared. She wore a dark red shirt and green shorts. She looked around and stormed up to Chris.

"I did not sign up for this," she said.

"You see, Heather, the thing is, you did!" Chris said, pulling out a contract signed by Heather.

Heather grabbed the contract and tore it to shreds, throwing it in the water. She grinned evilly.

"The thing is, lawyers make a **lot **of copies!" Chris laughed as he revealed a copy of the contract.

"I'm going to sue the pants off of this stupid show!" Heather said as she stormed past Chris, the host laughing.

Another girl showed up. This one had brown hair and dark skin. She wore a grey shirt over a cream-colored shirt and green pants. She was typing away at something on her PDA.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Courtney," Chris said.

Courtney looked up and immediately started a hissy-fit.

"If you think I'm going to let you stupid TV Show producers trick me into going to some rotten camp in the middle of nowhere, you're dead wrong. I'm calling my lawyers right now," Courtney said before Chris took away her PDA.

"You guys can't have contact with the outside world unless I say so. So no PDA for you!" Chris said as he dropped Courtney's PDA.

Courtney grumbled and walked off, standing beside Izzy, whom had gotten back on the dock. Next, a geeky boy with red hair and glasses appeared. He wore a blue t-shirt with the image of a hamburger on it, as well as a red shirt beneath it and green pants. He carried a keyboard in his hand.

"So we're staying here instead of a five star resort?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Chris said.

"Cool," the nerd, Harold, said before walking to a spot beside Heather.

"Don't even talk to me nerd," she said when he opened his mouth.

"Hey a little help here!" someone shouted. Everyone looked up and Duncan, Heather, and Noah all burst into a laughing fit.

A large fat boy with blond hair was stuck. He wore a white shirt with a maple leaf marked on it and green pants.

"Chef, give Owen a hand!" Chris said as a large black man dressed in an apron, a yellow shirt, and green pants, with dark shoes. He ran into Owen and pushed, causing the gargantuan boy down the ramp.

"I don't get paid enough for this," the Chef said as a group of contestants appeared.

One was a girl with long blonde hair, with a blue bandanna, a red shirt, and an orange skirt. Behind her, a young man with tanned skin, dressed in a black t-shirt and faded jeans followed, and a black-haired boy dressed in a green shirt with a black handprint on it on top of a camouflage shirt and black pants. He carried a guitar case on his back.

"Lindsay, Justin, Trent. That leaves Bridgette, Beth, Cody, LeShawna, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, and Eva," Chris said as a group of other contestants appeared.

One was a blonde-haired girl holding a surfboard, Bridgette. Trailing slowly behind was Gwen, a goth girl with black hair colored light blue and dressed in black clothing. Behind her were two girls dressed exactly like each other, Katie and Sadie. A geeky girl in glasses, Beth, followed, and a brown-haired boy, Tyler, in a red tracksuit followed. A brown-haired boy, Cody, followed, dressed in a yellow shirt over a grey shirt and blue pants. A dark-haired girl, Eva, in a blue outfit followed, lifting weights followed. A large black boy, DJ, followed them. Behind him, a black girl, LeShawna, followed. All of the contestants were here.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island! You guys will be competing against each other for $5000! You will be split onto two teams! Every three days, a new challenge will be issued, and the losing team will vote off one member of their team. The team member that gets voted off will walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and never return to Total Drama Island. EVER!" Chris said.

"Will you tell us the teams, or is our first challenge making them up?" Noah asked.

"Don't rush me kid!" Chris said.

"Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Owen, Izzy, Harold, Noah, Eva, DJ, Katie, and Sadie, you guys are the Screaming Gophers!" Chris said as the Screaming Gophers gathered together.

"The rest of you guys: Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Cody, and Justin, you guys are the Killer Bass!" Chris announced.

"If any of you have something to say, or just get it off your chest, you can go into the Confessionals," Chris said.

"And where would those be?" Cody asked.

"The outhouse," Chris said, pointing at an old outhouse.

_~~Confessional - Gwen~~_

"Well, that loser Chris might've tricked me. But since I'm here, I may as well play to win. Right?" Gwen said to the camera.

_~~Confessional - Noah~~_

"Since that neanderthal brought me here, I may as well win. I'm going to do whatever I can to win this rotten game. This will be interesting," Noah said, smiling evilly.

_~~Confessional - Heather~~_

"If I can't get off of this rotten island, I'm going to take all of these losers down," Heather said.

* * *

The contestants, now campers, went into the nearby Mess Hall and found Chef Hatchet setting out a tray of brown goo, with grubs in it.

"I'm going to cook this three times a day, and you'll eat it, three times a day. Do uyou understand me?!" Chef shouted.

Duncan pulled the Grub-Goo out with a spoon and flicked it, hitting Harold in the face.

"Loser," Harold said, wiping the Grub-Goo off of his face.

Chris walked into the mess hall after giving the campers fifteen minutes to eat. None of them actually ate, Duncan spent most of the time using it as a projectile to torture Harold.

"So, my unlucky campers, are you ready for the first challenge?" Chris asked.

"No," almost everyone said.

"Too bad!" Chris laughed.

"The first challenge is a rock-climbing contest!" Chris said.

"Climbing? Not my forte," Noah said.

"Each team will pick a climber, and the first person up will win their team invincibility," Chris said.

The Screaming Gophers huddled up and discussed it, the Killer Bass doing the same.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

"I should be the climber, I'm from juvie, I know how to climb," Duncan said.

"But I'm the strongest, I should do it," Eva said.

"I wouldn't count on it. I'm he toughest, and I'll climb," Duncan said.

"No guy is stronger than me," Eva said as the two got in each other's faces.

"I should do it, I'm the one here with mad skills," Harold said.

Duncan punched Harold in the gut knocking him over.

"Hey, Iron Woman, why don't you hide out on top of the mountain and sabotage those Killer Bass idiots? They'll never see it coming," Noah said.

"Okay, so Duncan will climb, while Eva sabotages. Sounds like a plan," Courtney said.

"Who died and made you queen?" Duncan asked.

Courtney kicked Duncan, shutting him up.

* * *

**Killer Bass**

"Okay, losers, we've got no one who even looks remotely athletic on this team. So we need to pick someone who can at least climb," Heather said.

"Why don't we pick you? Then if you fell no one would miss you!" LeShawna said.

"Why don't we pick Justin? He looks like he's good at sports," Beth said, gazing at Justin.

"Sorry, but I've got a contract. I can't do any sports-related things," Justin said, showing a contract.

"You're just about useless aren't you?" Heather asked.

"Hey, don't yell at me, drama queen. Why don't you do the climbing?" Justin asked.

"Fine then, I will, just to prove I'm the only reliable person on this team," Heather, said walking away from the Killer Bass.

* * *

"Have you picked your climbers?" Chris asked.

"Yes, our climber is Heather!" Beth said as Heather stepped forward.

"And ours is the Delinquent," Noah said as Duncan stepped up.

"Okay, follow me!" Chris said as he led the teams to a large cliff by the beach.

Chris pulled out a gun and fired it into the air as a bird fell to the ground beside him, dead.

"Dang it! Go already!" he said as Heather and Duncan ran for the cliffs.

Meanwhile, Eva snuck away to sabotage Heather. Only Ezekiel and Trent noticed, so they snuck after her.

* * *

Heather moved up the cliff slowly, while Duncan sped by, taunting her as he went along.

"Need some help? I could slow down, you know," Duncan said.

"Really?" Heather asked.

"No! Sucker!" Duncan taunted as he kicked down small rocks at Heather before climbing up.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Heather shouted.

Higher up, on top of the cliff, Eva lifted up a boulder and pushed it to the edge, ready to drop it on Heather.

"Not with a boulder on your head you won't," Eva said as Trent and Ezekiel showed up behind her.

"You guys are cheating," Trent realized.

"We need to go tell Chris, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Not if I break your legs!" Eva shouted as she kicked the boulder down before chasing Trent and Ezekiel down the cliff.

Heather saw the boulder coming at her and looked down at the water below her, looking up at the boulder coming at her. She jumped off and splashed down in the water, the boulder barely missing her.

"So Heather just barely dodged death, while Duncan has-" Chris said before Duncan shouted something.

"WON THIS STUPID CHALLENGE!"

Everyone looked up and saw Duncan standing on top of the cliff.

"Wait, those guys cheated," Trent said as he and Ezekiel showed up, Eva running after them, ready to kill them.

"Eva threw a boulder at Heather," Trent explained.

"I'm going to kill you!" Eva shouted as she barreled into Trent and Ezekiel, ready to kill them.

DJ and Owen ran up and pulled Eva away from Ezekiel and Trent, while Chris shook his head.

"As good television that would have made, the Screaming Gophers are disqualified! The Killer Bass win, and they'll be safe. For tonight," Chris said.

"Meet me at the campfire tonight, Screaming Gophers. And be ready to send someone home," Chris said.

* * *

_~~Confessional Cam - Courtney~~_

"If that psycho girl Eva hadn't gotten caught, we would've won! She's going home," Courtney said to the camera.

_~~Confessional Cam - Harold~~_

"That jerk Duncan may have almost won the challenge, but I'm sending him home. What a loser!" Harold said.

_~~Confessional Cam - Duncan~~_

"Eva may have cost us the challenge, but I know who I'm voting off," Duncan said.

_~~Confessional Cam - Noah~~_

"I could use the Iron Woman in my plans, so I'm not voting her off. That nerd seems pretty useless. So I don't need him around anyway," Noah said.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers sat around a campfire, where Chris stood holding a tray of marshmallows.

"Tonight, ten of you campers will receive a marshmallow. One will not. The camper that doesn't receive a marshmallow will be sent home on the Boat of Losers, and can never, never, never, never, EVER come back to Total Drama Island," Chris said.

"Just get on with it!" Courtney said.

"Don't rush me! One for Courtney, one for Owen, one for Noah, one for Izzy, Katie and Sadie too,m" Chris said, tossing the marshmallows to the campers.

Only Duncan, Harold, Eva, Tyler and DJ remained marshmallow-less. Duncan and Eva were the only ones who remained calm, and the rest were ready to wet themselves they were so worried.

"DJ, Tyler, you two are safe!" Chris said, throwing marshmallows to the two.

"Duncan, you won your team the challenge, but Eva, you failed them by being caught spying. And Harold...I'm not sure why you're even here. You didn't do anything at all. Either way, it's time for the loser to be picked," Chris said.

"Hey, I did everything right! I deserve that marshmallow, so if you don't give it to me, something bad might happen to your precious camp," Duncan said, rising from his seat.

"Which is why you're safe, dude," Chris said, handing Duncan a marshmallow.

"And the final marshmallow goes to..." Chris said, almost trying to decide who to hand it to.

"...Eva."

Eva grabbed the marshmallow and, instead of eating it, tossed it into the fire. Harold looked shocked, but Duncan grinned.

"Why would you eliminate me? I was the one with mad skills! You guys needed me!" Harold said.

"Shut up already!" Duncan said, shoving Harold down the Dock of Shame, launching Harold into the Boat of Losers, which chugged away with the nerd an unwilling passenger.

"You're all safe. For tonight. Rest for the next three days. You'll need it," Chris said, walking off.

* * *

Now, walking on the Dock of Shame, Chris was talking to the camera.

"And after the first day, our Nerd with 'Mad Skills'," Chris started to laugh at this,"has been eliminated. What challenges await the two teams during the next three days? Tune in for more Total Drama Island!"


End file.
